


“Sometimes, I forget that you can die. Sometimes, I don’t want to remember.”

by fromthewritingtable



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthewritingtable/pseuds/fromthewritingtable
Summary: quick drabble based on a writing prompt i found on tumblr.link: https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/185313782573





	“Sometimes, I forget that you can die. Sometimes, I don’t want to remember.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt #453](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497482) by Anonymous. 



> this is my first time to post after a long time of not being able to write. comments are well-appreciated as i want to be able to write properly again. thank you so much if you're going to give this fic a shot!

_“Sometimes, I forget that you can die. Sometimes, I don’t want to remember.”_

Lucifer whispered quietly to himself as he watched a casket being carried out of a hearse with a small crowd of people following behind.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself from questioning his Father’s intentions.. giving angels like him immortality while the life of a human could be taken away with a snap of His fingers. As much as he tried, he always wound up getting attached to these beings. There was just something about them that made him want to stay on Earth longer than necessary on his visits.

He knew he shouldn’t have been there but at this point, he didn’t care anymore. The only thought running through his mind was wanting to be by her side until the end. That was what he promised her, and he had no intentions of breaking it.

Lucifer kept quiet throughout the rest of the service but it was obvious that he was angry. He wanted to scream at his Father. Why, of all people, did He have to take her? Was He enjoying His time messing with Lucifer? He wanted to rebel so bad but what use would his rebellion do? The last time he went against his Father, he was banished to rule over Hell in the company of demons.

When it was finally over, Lucifer took this opportunity to approach the grave, shaking his head as he saw how the top of the coffin was covered with white roses.

“Are you ready?” he called out without taking his eyes away from the casket below him, suddenly feeling a cold gust of wind blow against his back.

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Lucifer..” a frail voice whispered brokenly as the angel hung his head low, closing his eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

He knew he had to make the most out of the last time he’d be seeing her. Any second now, one of his siblings would come down from Heaven and take her up with them. He finally turned around and let his gaze settle on the mortal he’s been madly in love with all this time. She was now old, hair gray and face lined with wrinkles while he stood there looking the way he did when they first met.

“I didn’t want to let you go without saying goodbye,” Lucifer responded with a dry chuckle. “This is the last time I’ll be seeing you…” he said quietly, voice breaking at the end before he hung his head low and let out a deep breath.

There was silence between them after that and it wasn’t long before Michael, his brother, appeared with an apologetic look on his face. The other angel was hesitant in approaching the woman, knowing what she meant to his brother but Lucifer didn’t bother fighting anymore; it was a lost cause anyway. Who was he to deprive her of Heaven? That was where someone with a heart as pure as hers belongs anyway.

“Goodbye, Lucifer…” she whispered sadly as Michael carried her in his arms, wings unfolding behind him.

Lucifer could only smile the whole time he watched her disappear to Heaven, this being the cruelest and most painful punishment his Father could have ever given him after his rebellion.

_“Goodbye, my angel.”_


End file.
